This disclosure generally relates to the field of information processing systems, and more particularly relates to managing a selection of cloud providers.
The increasing number of public Cloud Providers affords consumers a greater range of flexibility when determining where workloads and applications can be hosted. Scenarios where n-tiered applications can be hosted across multiple providers can become a potential solution.